Back together
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Fresh out of jail Rahne has to face her history and a bunch of meddling kids. Mentions of femslash and meddling kids of brotherhood and Xavier.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school and both Jamie and Wanda were scared. Both seven years didn't like to go to a new school.

Miss Monroe had brought them to the school and now both found them in unfamiliar territory.

Both were surprised when a girl and a boy made their way over to them.

"Xaviers right?" asked the girl.

Both Wanda and Jamie nodded.

"Splendid." Said the girl. "I am Anne Marie and this is Kurt. We are Brotherhood."

Both Xaviers kids smiled you did not find fellow young mutants on a dally base.

That afternoon Wanda and Jamie had invited Anne Marie and Kurt to work on their homework together. All four completed it in time and with high standards.

The next day Ororo brought both kids to school again. What surprised her was the teacher. "Rahne" She whispered.

"Ororo."the vitriol was clear in her voice.

 **Fifteen years. In the past.**

Young Rahne Sinclair ran. She ran from the fire father Craig had lighted. After he had called her a Jezebel.

Rahne stood up a hill and turned around while looking down was a mob following her.

"My Lord I need help."

"and you will receive." Said a new voice when she looked up she saw a man garbed in red armour and a purple cloak

Rahne found a home with Eric and Charles her greatest friend and love interest was Ororo the white haired African girl had charmed the Scottish redhead with ease

When both Charles and Eric broke their working relation it broke both women their hearts.

Rahne felt loyalty to Eric while Ororo felt loyalty to Charles

When Eric decided to fight fire with fire Rahne or rather Wolfsbane followed him leading to a time in lockup. Now she was out after ten years and she had decided to not go back.

 **Present.**

"There is something between miss Monroe and Miss Rahne." Exclaimed Wanda.

Jamie nodded. "But who would know the answer? He asked.

"The answer is not for you to know kids. It is between Wolfsbane and Storm said a voice from the door. Both kids looked up and saw Wolverine standing in the door opening.

"Wolfsbane?" asked Jamie his confusion clearly.

"don't ask questions about things you don't need to know." Replied Wolverine

 **The next day.**

All seven year olds of the Brotherhood and Xaviers had gathered. This was serious business. All four kids looked so serious that the principal had to hide his laughter while watching through his window.

He of course knew where their talk was about Miss. Rahne Sinclair his newest teacher.

Rahne was a perfect example of a reformed criminal. If the parents council knew about her background she would be fired before you could say you are fired.

In class all four seven years gave their teacher curious looks which were promptly returned.

That afternoon miss Monroe found herself hounded by a group of seven years their questions about her relationship with miss Rahne.

"That is none of your business." She said sternly to the foursome.

Both Wanda and Anne Marie looked down while Jamie and Kurt looked away

"But both of you are sad and angry." whispered Jamie

"I know that Jamie but it where our choices." Said miss Monroe in a sad tone.

"But you could be happy." Whispered Anne Marie.

"Indeed sweetheart but live gave us lemons."

"Then make lemonade." Exclaimed Wanda.

Miss Monroe chuckled when she heard the girl her words "I wish it was that easy" she said with a fond smile.

The next week the class went on a school trip to the Smithonian museum in Washington. All kids in the class were excited about the trip, most were a certain foursome because both miss Monroe and Miss Rahne would be chaperoning.

Mister Smith who was one of the fathers who helped chaperoning had to laugh at the antics of the foursome trying to get both women together.

"Is there some history between them" he asked his fellow chaperone mister Williams.

"I am not sure." replied the other man. "But the children seem to think they belong together."

Ororo smiled at Rahne she had missed the redhead. When said redhead saw her smile she blushed.

"I missed you." Her words made a certain red haired woman blush too.

"I missed you too." Was her reply.

A certain foursome smiled when they heard said words.

"you see." Cooed Anne Marie. "They remind me of my Momma's."

Miss Rahne gave the girl a smile before saying. "It is not so easy sweetheart."

The little girl looked crestfallen at the answer.

"But." Wanda whispered.

"No buts sweetie." Whispered Miss Monroe, "we burned that bridge a long time ago,"

All four kids looked crestfallen at their teachers.

"But you love each other." Said Kurt. in his mind love was everything.

Both adults gave the boy a smile.

`I wish live was that easy.` Said miss Sinclair.

`Sometime love isn´t easy.` added miss Munroe.

Both mister Smith and Williams listened in fascination at the women their choice of words.

Both men had found their spouses through hard work and being there for them. Hearing the words of both Miss Sinclair and Miss Monroe broke both their hearts.

In both their minds they hoped that both women would find each other again.

`Well, well. If it isn´t Wolfsbane right out of prison.` Said a man.

When miss Rahne looked at the man she growled. `Pyro.`

`O the little dyke werewolf remembers me.` Pyro said with a maniac grin while lightning his flamethrower. `Who is in for a hotdog kids.`

Around miss Sinclair the kids stepped back

`What do you want Pyro?`

"it is not wat I want Sheila you have not answered the call and delivered both little Sheila's and their brother." Pyro said. Mommy and daddy want them."

"Ten years in jail and you never broke me out and now when my life is in order you demand to give you some of my charges?"

Pyro gulped when he saw the woman her look.

"Yes."

"To use the words of G.I.. Jane lad. Suck my dick." Said Rahne "Wolfsbane" Sinclair with a growl.

"Then he is smart to not to come alone Lassie." Said a new voice.

"Pietro." Exclaimed Wanda recognising her big brother while miss Sinckair bristled at his choice of words.

"O fuck it. If it isn't the Speedy Gonzales wannabee with delusions of grandeur." Grumbled Wolfsbane

A woman's laughter filled the hall.

"Rahne I always liked your sense of humour."

"Polaris." Growled Wolfsbane.

"that's right Fido. I see there is nothing wrong with your eyesight after so long in jail."

"I would say it was a pleasure but that would be charity." snarled the redheaded woman.

"Just give us our siblings and Kurt for old time sakes Rahne. You are alone. You can't protect them all.

"She isn't alone bitch." Yelled mister Smith beside him mister Willians nodded.

"How cute." Mocked Polaris. "Two flatscans that want to fight beside the little gentrash."

"they are not alone." Said a new voice another men stood beside the two men deep blue eyes bored themselves in Polaris her eyes. "Get lost little girl."

Three flatscans? How deep have you fallen Sheila." Mocked Pyro.

"They are not alone." With these words Ororo Monroe stepped beside Rahne.

"O how cute Wolfsbane you turned in a flatscan lover." mocked Quiksilver.

The blond man beside mister Smith and Williams smirked and said "look behind yourself."

The kids that where watching the spectacle their eyes grew when they realised who the man was.

When Quiksilver looked over his shoulder he was met with a painting of captain America. When he turned back he gulped.

"and you think me a flatscan?" asked the white haired woman with a raised eyebrow

"I call on hail and wind because I am the mistress of storms." A bolt of lightning hit her but instead of hurting her, her clothes transformed.

"Storm." Whispered Pyro in fear. Said woman wasn't a pushover and had kicked his ass many times.

"this doesn't matter." Growled Polaris." Deal with them."

Before said woman could react she was bowled over by a certain shewolf.

"is there a problem Lorna? O yes your arrogant self. "Said Wolfsbane before smashing her fist in the green haired woman her face.

"Spoiled brat." Grumbled Wolfsbane.

"Go teach." Cheered Wanda. Her sister was a self-centred bitch and a delusional daddy's girl the actions of her teacher made her day.

Both mister Smith and mister Williams had decided to team up with the living legend against Quiksilver. Said person tried to outrun them but Williams and Smith were used to working together and when one let himself fall the two others both slammed their fist in the speedy mutant his face when he laid on the ground.

"Now gentlemen that is teamwork." Said a grinning living legend

Pyro looked at the white haired woman in front of him.

" Look Sheila can't we talk about it? Without any violence."

Storm gave him a look that reminded him of his mother are you serious look

The man gulped when he saw said look

"you go after my woman and kids under my protection? And you want to talk about it? Pyro nodded his head furiously

From behind Storm Pyro saw an elderly guard laughing.

"I am not going to like what is going to happen. Muttered the man.

Storm grinned while she raised her hands.

"Bugger." Pyro said before he was hit by gals of wind which threw him into a wall,

A while later all three villains were arrested and both Rahne and Ororro were overseeing the children in their care being placed on a bus beside them stood both mister Smith and Williams and beside them stood captain America.

"Thanks for the help captain." Said Rahne

"Anytime." The man replied "If you ever are in New York we grab some coffee." The other adults nodded their consent.

Back in Bayville the parents council had heard about the fight and miss Sinclair her history.

"Mister Kyle having a woman like that teach our children is unacceptable." said Miss Matthews. "I don't mind her being a mutant. But her having done hard time is another thing. Especially for terrorism "

Around her here fellow council members nodded.

Principal Kyle gave all members of the council a hard look.

"She paid for her sins ladies and gentleman. And her actions this day speak for themselves." Around the room he saw various nods

"That is not the point mister Kyle. Having a woman like that teach here will hurt the school it's status." Said miss Mathews "We as members of the parents council demand you fire her."

Even the previous sympathetic parents agreed with the bitch

Martin Kyle hated the entire council and their stuck up way's at this moment while he spoke through gritted teeth." Ok."

When the bus with kids and chaperones returned and the kids excited the bus and saw the principal his faux smile every one of them knew trouble was brewing.

When Rahne heard that the principal wanted to talk to her she knew her days as a teacher at Bayville primary were over.

When she knocked on the door of the principal she had the feeling of lead in her shoes.

"Hello Rahne."The principal said when she had entered. "I think you know why you were called here. Rahne gave the man that had given her a chance a smile. "Politics," She said with a sad smile.

"Indeed." The principal said. "I am sorry Rahne."

"I know. You at least saw Rahne the woman not Rahne the criiminal.

The man slumped in his chair at hearing those words.

Rahne gave the man a small smile. "It is okay." she said.

"No it is not." replied Principal Kyle.

"Live isn't fair Martin."

"True. If you need a reference have them call me."

"Thank you." Whispered the woman

Martin Kyle stood up and reached his hand out and said. "we might not agree about what you fought for but don't forget what you did in Washington."

Rahne took his hand and gave him a smile "I will."

The problem for Rahne did not end with losing her job. The owner of her apartment had something against criminals so she found herself and her belongings on the street.

Rahne used some very crass Gaelic when the man refused to give her deposit back after he told her he even wouldn't pay her the rent paid in advance back she lost it The fight that followed led her back to jail. The man his brother seemed to be a cop and on the take.

Rahne found herself back in jail at the asshole his pleasure.

Said woman had lost everything the next day.

At Bayville primary there where a sad bunch of kids.

"I can't believe mum. Miss Rahne is a great teacher." Exclaimed Anna Matthews.

"They did not like an ex-convict teaching," Said John Williams. "I even heard that's she was evicted from her apartment and her stuff was stolen after she had spent time in jail again.

"their meanies miss Rahne cleaned her act." Said Wanda around her serious faces nodded.

"She fought to defend us." added Austin a small shy boy.

"indeed she needs help." Said Anne Marie. "But she will not go to miss Monroe. Even if she loves her." All the kids nodded at her words.

"we need a hero" exclaimed Austin around his fellow students started to smile

A while later the phone at the Avengers mansion rang.

"Good day Jarvis speaking said the butler of the Avengers

"Hello can I speak to captain Rogers." Asked a young girls voice.

Jarvis smiled indulgently before he replied "I think he is rather busy."

"is any other Avengers present? "the girl asked "We need help for miss Rahne."

Jarvis had heard that name from captain Rogers.

"and why would she need help?" asked the curious butler

"She was fired from school and evicted before being arrested. You are heroes! Miss Rahne cleaned her act.'

Jarvis understood the girl her distress and when he saw a certain green skinned woman enter the room he could not help to smile.

"don't worry my dear the cavalry is on their way."

The woman otherwise known as Shehulk looked at the butler with a raised eye.

"Duty calls my dear. One of the captain his friends is in legal trouble."

When Jennifer Walters exited her car she had to smile because from a cab a certain college buddy appeared.

"Matt." she yelled at her blind friend

"Jennifer what are you doing here?" asked the man with his stick in his hand.

"Helping a friend of the captain."

"wouldn't be a redhead who just was released from jail." The man said.

Jennifer laughed and said. " Afraid so."

"Well that means the team of Murdock and Waters are back together"

Jennifer could only do one thing even if Matt could not see it she gave him a goofy grin.

Both strode into the courthouse like people on a mission.

When the judge was about to sentence the woman back to jai the doors to the courtroom were slammed open by a green skinned woman and an blind man.

`What is the meaning of this? demanded the judge to know.

"A demand for mistrial because our client was not given legal counsel." Said Jennifer. "A judge that is a relative to the person that took everything from my client and a district attorney that sucks his dick because he can't get it up for his wife."

Both men glared at her while Matt smiled and said "Dirty secrets always come out."

"O shut up you both. Until a retrial said woman is going back to jail." Declared the judge.

Both Jennifer and Matt raised eyebrows at the judge his words.

The next day the Daily Bugle had an article on the front page about corrupt judges who rather sent hard working released women back to jail again because relatives did not pay money back and sold said woman their stuff for their own profit.

Calling the uproar an storm would be calling the arctic just a little cold.

When both her lawyers were permitted access to their client she looked broken. "I am sorry."Rahne said. "But I spent my time in solitary a couple of the guards are relatives of that judge and the DA."

"That they have access to you is Illegal." Exclaimed Jennifer

Rahne shrugged in a way that said you can't help it.

When Rahne had her day in court both Jennifer and Matt tore the district attorney a new one for calling the sentencing from the judge in Bayville a sensible idea.

"So you find it a good idea to let relatives of a man that not even pays back money owned access to a woman that not even belongs in jail or on the street while said person had the guts to sell my client her belongings.

"Objection." Shouted the DA when he heard Matt his rhetoric.

"overruled." Said the judge.

In the end both judge and jury allowed Rahne to go but decided she did not have to be reimbursed.

Rahne stood up the street looking around as she had lost everything but her freedom.

"Hello Wolfsbane." Turning around she met the face of Steve Rogers.

Looking down she said "I am not Avenger material. And while I am grateful for what your friends did I rather teach."

I understand good teachers and sergeants are hard to find. That is why I am here."

Rahne raised an eyebrow at his reply.

"We got a young super that needs mentoring."

Rahne gave a humourless laugh. "You know who you are talking to? Ten years in jail for a man that not even appreciated my loyalty. A lass that lost everything."

"that is why I want you to mentor him. He is self-sacrificing just like you. And you need a bed to sleep

"That is true." said Rahne the orphan inside herself was admitting her weakness.

A while later both Steve Rogers and Rahne found themselves in front of a quaint little house while both were watched by a redheaded neighbour and her blond friend.

"that is captain America." Gushed Gwen Stacy looking at the man of legend with star struck eyes.

"But who is the woman with him?" asked her best friend.

"that is." Gwen gasped "What they want with miss May and Peter."

"You are not telling me something." Mary Jane said.

"That is the woman from the news the former terrorist." Exclaimed Gwen

When the door was opened Steve was his usual gentlemen person.

"Hello ma'am is your nephew home perhaps." He asked in his usual way.

From the neighbours garden two girls looked at the scene with curiosity.

"And who might you be ?" demanded May Parker.

"Captain Steve Rogers and my associate Rahne Sinclair."

"Captain America?" Whispered May.

"Yes ma'am"

"it is a honour to meet you sir. But why do you want to speak to my nephew?" the old woman asked.

"well his night activities draw my attention." Said Steve.

"Night activities, Peter get down here." Yelled aunt May in an angry tone.

When the boy arrived his aunt tore him a new one.

"are you some sort of criminal getting the attention of captain America." She demanded to know

Peter looked kind of small while enduring his aunt her tirade.

"Ma'am I don't think you understand why we are here." Said Rahne." Peter has been acting as a vigilante.

May her hand was brought to her mouth. "Please don't tell me you are Spider-man." She said.

"Sorry. But I don't want to lie about it." her nephew said.

"You foolish boy. What would you uncle think."

"Great power comes with great responsibility where his words." Peter said.

"Great words kid. But you have lots to learn first." Said Rahne.

The boy looked at her if she had grown a second head.

Steve Rogers nodded in agreement. "Miss Parker I convinced Rahne to mentor your nephew. She is house broken but has a Scottish temper and needs a place to sleep

May Parker chuckled at her nephew his misfortune "Poor boy two annoyed mother figures."

From the next door garden came loud laughter.

"Help." Squeaked Peter in mock seriousness.

The next day at Milton high both MJ and Gwen fought their laughter when they saw Peter and the state he was in beside them Harry Osborn laughed to just get some amusement.

When he was seen by the leader of the football team he was pointed out by Thompson

"Well puny Parker what happened to you." he guffawed. Beside him most of the football team and the cheerleaders joined him in his merriment.

"My new appointed mentor." Replied Peter

"Little Peter got finally some help for gym." mocked Liz Allan

"watch your mouth bitch." Gwen yelled.

"O did miss Stacy just stood up for the loser. How cute." Said Flash Thompson

"you don't know who appointed his mentor brat."

"must be the gym coach." Said Liz Allan with a sneer.

"Captain America and let me tell you she has a rap sheet that makes most gangsters look like new born puppy's " sneered MJ

"Don't make me laugh this is puny Parker we are talking about."

"He also has another name."

Around her the room felt silent.

"Spider-man." Said Gwen.

Both Flash and Liz their mouth fell open at said revelation.

That midday lunch saw a redheaded woman appear who gave Peter a look

"I told you to be outside on time." She said sternly while leaning on the doorpost.

"but I haven't finished eating yet." the boy said.

His answer was a raised eyebrow

"You know there are laws about child abuse." His answer was only a bit extra rise of said eyebrow.

"Ok shutting up and getting outside." Peter said while standing up and running outside. "Bully" He muttered while leaving the lunchroom.

"And don't you forget that." Rahne yelled after him before following him.

At the table reserved for the teachers who were to supervise the gym coach started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Asked his colleague the algebra teacher.

"Drill instructors." Said the grinning man.

Flash was laughing about Parker his misfortune.

"Puny Parker being bossed around by a little woman."

"Watch your mouth mister Thompson or I give you and the rest of the football team to said little woman to enforce some discipline in your little skulls." Said the principal from the door.

The gym teacher nodded in agreement. Said woman reminded him of one of his instructors at Ranger school. Sneeden had not been the easiest Instructor but his words about why he was an ass rang through his mind bringing back memories of times long gone. "If I don't do my job body bags will be in your future and I hate those and the ceremony which comes with it."

"you will give miss Sinclair the respect any teacher deserves." Ordered the principal. "Said woman is here to teach Peter and while she lost everything she stood up again and told the world to fuck itself. Learn from her."

"Yes ma'am." sounded from around the room.

The gym teacher loved watching Parker being pulled through his paces.

If the woman wasn't clearly gay he would have asked her on a date after she made Thompson and his friends go through their paces after they had annoyed the principal again.

He was right Sneeden would have loved her attitude and style.

What surprised him where the kids that had joined Parker in his training.

Miss. Stacy was of course a given but the greatest surprise was Flash Thompson.

Said kids drank up the teachings of miss Sinclair like she was a prophet.

At Bayville primary a war council was being held while from a window the principal smiled at the sight.

"Miss Monroe is still sad." Exclaimed Wanda.

"Can't we get Miss Rahne back." Asked Kurt

"No our parents were meanies about it." exclaimed Anne.

"Both miss Rahne and miss Monroe need hugs." Said Anne Marie "They are sad."

"maybe if we can get them together they will be happy again. Said John.

Around him the other kids nodded.

"we can't ask the Avengers to help us this isn't a hero problem. "exclaimed Austin.

"No but there are other kinds of heroes." Said Jamie.

Principal Kyle had to smile as he heard the serious words of the kids.

If he had his way a certain redhead would be teaching here again soon.

Late at night both Jamie and Wanda had snuck out and met Kurt and Anne Marie who had decide to call herself Rouge and got on a bus. The driver of said bus had looked strangely at the four kids before telling them to take a seat.

When he stopped in front of an police station all four decided to run.

"Kids get back here!" he yelled. All four decided to ignore the adult.

Said kids ran and after a while they stopped.

"Does anyone knows the way to Brooklyn." asked Anne Marie.

The other three shook their head in a negative way.

"then we are lost." Exclaimed the girl

Said kids looked down their plan had not worked the way they had thought.

The alarm of a nearby shop shook them up.

"what is going on?" Jamie asked

"A robbery you idiot." Exclaimed Wanda.

"Hey I am no idiot." Jamie said

"Could have fooled me." Wanda said before she was bowled over by a man wearing a yellow suit.

"out of my way kids." The man yelled.

"How rude" Wanda said while standing up after being thrown to the ground by said man around her hands appeared a red light,

"Time to learn some manners meanie." before she shot of two hex bolts to the man his back. Said bolts hit and made a certain man his weapons fell to the ground.

Ÿou little bitch.". He growled

"well it is not that shocking that you are a bully but picking on little kids is even low for you. " Said a new voice.

"we are not little! "exclaimed an indignant Anne Marie, While they saw a red and blue clad person take out the meanie.

" I rest my case shortcake." said the red and blue cladded man after patting an indignant Anne Marie on her head.

A while later the four kids found them facing a very stern looking police officer.

"You children should to be in bed because it is way beyond your bedtime." Said officer Jane Dawn said.

"Well we were looking for Aunt Rahne. She lives in Brooklyn and is lonely."

From his perch up on a nearby building Spider-man enjoyed the show from the four kids.

The officer could not withstand the power of cute in front of her.

A moment later a car familiar for Peter stopped at the street.

"Busted." He muttered.

Stepping out was a very familiar and strict redhead.

"Wanda, Jamie, Anne Marie, Kurt." Said his drill instructor.

"miss Rahne."exclaimed the four kids before they rushed and hugged her.

"Hello sweethearts. What are you doing here at this time of the night." Their former teacher asked.

The four kids looked down obvious feeling guilty.

"We came looking for you." Whispered Kurt. "We miss you and miss Monroe misses you to."

Rahne hid her smile about the kids their antics. Beside her Jane Dawn did to.

"I was fired sweethearts. Coming back could be difficult."

"But you could teach at the institute." Said Wanda. "you're an Avenger now."

Their former teacher gave them a smile. " I can't. Like with miss Monroe I burned that bridge."

"But" Jamie said

"No buts young man." Chided his former teacher. "Now get in the car. It is way about your bedtime. And the same goes for you Peter"

"Busted." Jane Dawn said when she saw a certain spider themed kid swing away.

When Rahne arrived before the institute she looked sternly at the four kids.

"Sweethearts don't mess in my love life again."

"But you and miss Monroe are lonely." Whispered Kurt.

Rahne gave the boy a smile." Burned bridges lad. Something like that is hard to fix."

Stepping outside she rang the bell at the gate of the mansion.

"What." Came from the speaker.

"Some missing kids you grouch."

"Rahne." Exclaimed the voice of Wolverine.

"Well it seems old age hasn't hurt your hearing. I got a couple of mischievous kids that went to town here.

"give me a moment." Sounded through the speaker.

When the gate opened and the kids and Rahne walked through they were met by the professor, Logan and miss Monroe.

"Rahne thanks for bringing the children back."

The woman smiled and said "No problem Chuck." From beside the professor came some laughter.

"I told you both not to use that nickname." Said a disgruntled Xavier

"Of course Chuck" Said Rahne and Wolverine in synch.

The bald man groaned at their words.

"Miss Monroe we are sorry for going out but could you give miss Sinclair a hug." Asked Wanda looking innocently at the woman.

From beside an blushing miss Monroe and miss Rahne two "hyena's" were cackling.

"Go one Ro just for old times." Said a grinning Wolverine.

"A sound idea I must say." Said professor Xavier with a grin on his face.

"you aren't helping."

"Tough love." Xavier said in a dry tone .

The hug ended in a kiss which was cheered on by the kids and both their teachers.

"would you go on a date with me?" Rahne asked Ororo

Said woman nodded while blushing. while the children cheered.

 **A.N**

 **I hope you liked it. Bit of an experiment that just came to me one day.**

 **Reviews welcome not needed**


	2. an old story

**Work of fanfiction Butchering English and some history and mention of a M/M relationship F/F to. Parts of Anne de Vries his work are used.**

The next weekend found both women on Broadway. Rahne had invited her white haired goddess to a musical. And while the Sound of music was sappy both enjoyed it.

"I had a great time." Ororo said. to her redheaded girlfriend

"I did too.."

"Fucking dykes." Both women turned around and glared at the couple that had uttered the words and at that Rahne looked ready to murder them.

"Rahne behave." The growl that came told Ororo her how her girl felt.

"honey we talked about behaviour. They are bullies and what would your charges say" Said Ororo She had hit a point for her charges Rahne would walk into hell. and kick the devil his ass for her babies .

"You should be ashamed of your selves" the bigoted pair where faced by an old man

"keep out of it." other people looked at the scene that was starting.

"Go play somewhere else then." the couple looked offended at the old man his words

" I met gay's that I rather associate with then people like you."

"How rude." exclaimed the woman of the pair before they walked away.

"Sir why did you helped us?" Storm asked,

The man smiled and said." Met a miner and a peat rat some of the best friends I ever had." Both women looked intrigued. The man sighed and led them to a nearby pub.

When they had ordered their drinks he started to tell his story

 **1942**

Flight officer Emmet Vaughn was led into the stallach a moment after he walked through the door he was met by a fellow inmate.

"Got the worse luck mate." He said with an Aussie accent. "Your bunking with the national socialists."

The man led him to a barrack before he opened the door he knocked on it.

When he opened it and led Vaughn in they only met one person.

"Good afternoon." The man his accent was clearly Dutch or German.

His guide grinned." Well this is where I leave." Before he walked outside

Vaughn looked at the man that was watching him.

"New or dumped?"

Vaughn replied while looking confused. " Dumped."

"Civil Job?"

"College, literature."

"Kolere. (Shit.)

"Two times under and one over." Added Vaughn

"Now we are talking." Grinned the man while walking to a closet and opening it to Vaughn his surprise he knocked on the floor of said closet.

A moment later said planks came up showing a face.

"We hebben een nieuwe slapie." ( We have a new bunkmate.)

"Een braverik of een graver?"

"Twee keer een tunnel een keer over het draad."( A honest one or a digging one? Two times under one time over.)

Vaughn learned over the next weeks that his bunkmates weren't trusted. While both had refused to sign for their freedom both adhered to the idea of a great national Netherland. Emmet could understand said ideas. But the biggest surprise was when he found them in bed together.

Both men had been apologising thinking he had been outside.

Meanwhile the tunnel was going good and Emmet was a welcome help.

Both Ben and Frank had christened the tunnel Jeanet. A term Emmet learned meant crossdresser.

Around the camp there was at least one other tunnel. When they asked for wood Emmet grinned and told it was already in use which made the asker smile.

Ben and Frank had received some packages that made them grin when they checked the packing paper they found other papers.

Travelling papers, Ausweises and papers to be in certain areas.

`Too bad you can´t pass for a Dutchmen or a Belgian.` Said Ben.

Emmet nodded

`Cross country then.` added Frank, `Long days to walk."

`why not use the train?" Asked Emmet.

"And get caught?" Said Frank. "Even if your German is passing an observant person will notice you are an English speaking native. We can pass for workers. You can't."

Emmet nodded. 'Which course?.' He asked.

'Home and getting you on the pilot line we can hide and live of the land

When the tunnel was open all three snuck out.

While the alarm was raised all three where already on their way and a few clicks on their way. While both Ben and Frank had papers they made sure those fell in other hands. Who were very grateful a couple of others had left through the tunnel to with them.

A few weeks later the three crossed a river. Ben smiled and said 'home'.

'Not yet said Frank.

'It is Drenthe maybe we can hook up with the resistance. Ben nodded maybe even get new paper's let's go.' He said.

Ben led he clearly knew the land around here.

Walking through a forest they saw some men working while a pilot was put in the car and being hid under the hay.

'Moffen (krauts)'whispered Ben before disappearing both Emmet and Frank did the same.

They saw the oldest man grab something from the pilot and putting it in his mouth and starting to chew on it. The three escapees saw a German patrol pass them only a few feet away. They all held their breath.

The patrol started to talk to the two farmers they could not here what was said but the old man even threw his chewing tobacco beside the men as if nothing was wrong.

After a few more words they left.

When the patrol was out of sight Ben stood up and sneaked to the end of the forest.

When the old man saw him his eyes grew before rushing over to him and embracing him both had tears in their eyes. A moment later Ben made a sign and both Frank and Emmet came out the old man eyes grew and he grinned.

He took Emmet his hand and shook it 'drie extra konijnen. Zeg maar ome Gerrit'(three more rabbits. Call me Uncle Gerrit)

The three man hid under the hay the pilot smiled.

'Escaped?' he asked all three nodded.

The man smiled

That evening the three met up with the pilot his friends the cheers were so loud that they had to be hushed by the man who was hiding them.

A few weeks later the remaining crew of the bomber and Emmet where shipped away thanks to the resistance. Ben and Frank stayed behind having new papers the man that had hid them had got them a new safe address.

 **Present.**

'What happened to your friends?' Asked Rahne.

'Became resistance members. Both weren't even shot by the Germans when they were captured it were their own countrymen known as the Landwacht . Dead by shotgun in the back after raiding a distribution centre for ration papers.' Emmet said with tears in his eyes.

Rahne and Ororo hugged the man. who smiled at their gesture

'Be safe kids.' He said before walking out the pub.

 **A.N. Hope you liked the story**

 **To explain Ben and Frank both fought at the Grebbe line and both were disgusted with the way Hitler used his promises. They only had to sign to be allowed to go home but they felt betrayed. Even while they were national socialists. The other national socialist that felt that way helped them.**

 **Landwacht. Jan Hagel think of them as the worst of the worst. In the end they were the worst. They did things everyone would hate. They knew their days were numbered.**


End file.
